


A Spring's Dream

by ViodoraYASSS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 結城友奈は勇者である | Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViodoraYASSS/pseuds/ViodoraYASSS
Summary: Itsuki is caught singing "Helpless" from Hamilton by Fuu.





	A Spring's Dream

“Itsuki, time for dinner!” Fuu’s voice rang throughout the household, however her alpha waves never made it to her sister’s ears. While she was setting the table and question why her sister has yet to exit her room, the latter was listening to her music, a certain musically in particular. 

Fuu hummed in annoyance, about to burst into her sister’s room, a noise escaped the bedroom of the smaller Inubozaki. Eyebrow quirked up in question, Fuu made her way over to her sister’s voice; yet it was not her ordinary voice, rather her  _ singing  _ voice. 

Itsuki, obliviously, was singing along to none other than “Helpless” from the Hamilton musical, while her sister stood outside her bedroom door, listening quietly. Fuu only stood in awe as Itsuki’s voice traveled smoothly into the ears of her big sis and mother figure. Fuu knew what song it was, yet was still amazed at her sister’s beautiful alpha waves cut through the silence of the house like a butcher’s knife as she silently opened the door to her room. 

“ _ Yep, my life is gonna be fine because Eliza’s in it. _ ” she sang to her sister as she sat still on her bed in shock, but still completed the song. 

“ _ I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit! _ ~”

Fuu jumped onto her sister’s bed, wrapping her arms around her in the process, cuddling her as she sang the last line of the song. 

“ _ Helpless _ ~”

 

The girls couldn’t help but giggle as the eldest Inubozaki’s voice came to a slow halt. Fuu stared into Itsuki’s rather large eyes, a blush forming on the latter’s cheeks. She slowly moved her head forward, capturing her lips in a kiss that made the both of them go weak in the knees, glad they were sitting on Itsuki’s bed. 

As their lips parted for oxegen, Fuu let out a soft giggle, confusing her little sister, yet the words she spoke made her go redder than Yuna’s hair. 

“My little Eliza~” 


End file.
